speedy and raven
by raven-fan14
Summary: speedy helps raven when robin cheats on her


speedy roy 17

raven 17

robin 18

starfire 18

beast boy 16

cybourg 20

bumble bee 20

Roy harper , Speedy as is his super hero name was sitting in his room in titans west tower he resentaly moved here so that Cybourg could be closer to bumble bee his feonsay(sp?) or at least that is what he told everyone in reality he moved here so he could be closer to Raven the love of his life but no one knew that. he had loved her since he first saw her but theres a problem shes with robin and has been for two years now. so here he was laying on his bed thinking of her. they had become real good friends since they meet he would consider her his best friend.

KNOCK KNOCK

suddenly there was a knock at his door. he got up and walked towords the door and opend it reaveling a crying Raven.

"Raven what are you doing here?" he questioned holding her in his arms

"hes cheating on me" she sobed

"what" spedy asked confussed

"Robin i saw him kissing Starfire in the living room just now" she said

"Ill kill him" speedy exclamed

"NO" she said quikly "just stay with me tonight pleasse" she asked he nodded and brought the crying girl to his bed and laied down with her

"are you ok?" he asked

"no wahts wrong with me that Robin would do something like that to me?" she asked

"nothing is wrong with you your perfect" he said

"but im not im the daughter of an insane deamone and have to control my emotions all the time im nothing but a freak who would love a freak?" she said quietly

"i would your not a freak your a beautyfull woman with tons to offer someone Robins crazy for even looking at another girl when hes got you your great" he said softly looking into her eyes purple meet green and she smiled slightly

"really" she asked

he nodded and then she kissed him on the lips slowly but passionatly his eyes grew wide but slowly closed and he kissed back.

she rolled over so she was on top of him and broke the kiss and took off her top "Raven we dont have to do anything" he said although it killed him to do so. she simply smiled and kissed him again

t rating t rating t rating t rating

the next morning Raven awoke in the arms of another at first she thought it was Robin so snuggled in closer but then the events of last night came into her mind Robin and Starfire kissing crying to speedy and then having sex with him.

she quikly got out of his arms with out waking him and got dressed as fast as she could and ran out the door back to her room.

Speedy awoke with a smile on his face and turned around expecting to see Raven but was meet with an empty spot on her side of the bed confused he put on his clothes and mask and went to Ravens room

KNOCK KNOCK

"Raven are you in there?" he asked through the door the door opened slightly to reveal half of Ravens face.

"what do you wont Roy?" she asked in monatone

"just why did you leave me after" he trailed off

"it was a mistake Roy theres nothing to talk about we should never have done it im sorry" she said and closed the door

Speedy ran back to his room crying silently and locked the door. he didnt emerge until later that day after he got his crying under control. he went down to the living room Beast Boy and Robin were playing video games on the couch and Starfire was in the kitchen making some sort of pudding. Raven was no were to be seen wich was fine by him he didnt think that he could stand seeing her today after she broke his heart.

"i call winner" he said jumping on to the couch.

2 WEEKS LATER

Speedy still hadnt seen Raven and was begining to worry about her so he decided to visit her again. he walked to her door and knocked

KNOCK KNOCK

"Raven are you in there?" no anwser not even any nosie like breatrhing he was getting very worried so he opend the suprisingly unlocked door and walked inside

"Raven are you in here" he called still no answer then he saw some envalopes on the bed and picked them up there were four and each had a name on them Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Speedy

questions buzzing in his head he opend the one adressed to him

_Dear Roy_

_i know things have changed between us reasently but you are still my best friend and i love you but i cant stay here any longer if you knew why youd understand please forgive me and dont look for me_

_love you always _

_Raven _

"shit" speedy muttered and ran out of the room into the living room with the other letters in hand. when he gets there he calls the other titans down in to the room. "guys Ravens gone we need to find her like now" he exclaimed

"what" they all said in union

"Ravens gone she left us all theese notes see" he gave them each their notes

_Dear Robin_

_i know that you have been cheating on me with Starfire and i want you two to be happy together and dont look for me _

_Raven_

_Dear Beast Boy _

_you are my friend and i am sorry to leave you but i have to and dont look for me _

_Raven _

_Dear Starfire _

_you are like a sister to me and im sorry to leave you but i must you and robin make a great couple be happy and dont look for me _

_Raven_

"titans we have to find Raven split up and search Star and BB take the skies Speedy take the north ill take the south titans go" said Robin

the titans all split up and went their own way and searched and searched

2 WEEKS PASTED

two weeks pasted and nothing not a trace of Raven any were the titans were all losing hope of finding her they were corently haveing a meeting on how to go next

"i say we keep looking" Speedy said

"but dude she doesnt wont to be found so lets leave her be" BB said

"i agree with friend Beast Boy we should leave her be" Star said remembering that Raven asked her not to look for her

"then its setteld we will call off the search for Raven" Robin said Speedy frowned and left the room and returned to his own and cryed into his pillow "oh Raven whyd you have to go?" he asked out loud

4 YEARS LATER

Roy now Arsenal was looking over his new city swan city hes left the titans because he just couldnt move on after Raven left so now he has moved to a new city to start over again free from reminders of her. Robin and Starfire got married and are expecting their first child in may Beast Boy and Terra are getting married in june.

Arsenal jumped from a rooftop on to another and so on until he heard something that caught his "mommy i dont want to fly tonight" said a little boy "come on honey just try and then we go for ice cream" said the mother Arsenal looked over the roof top to the ground and spotted a woman with long purple hair and his heart skiped a beat _Raven_ his mind screamed he leaped down and silently aprouched them he put his hand on her shoulder and was instantly throwen away by a black force field

"Raven?" he questioned

"Roy" she asked shocked and let down the force field Roy leaped towards her and huged her

"i finally found you rea" he cried happily

"mommy whos that" the little boy said

"mommy?" Roy questioned he looked at the boy he had orange hair and bright green eyes a red gem on his forehead and pale skin

"Roy this is my son Jacob" Raven said

"oh well weres his father" Roy asked

"um thats you" she whisperd but loud enoughf for him to hear

"m mm mine" he asked shocked

"yeah yours iam sorry that i never told you i just thought that it would be best if i left and you had your life stay the same" she said quietly

"but rea you are my life i love you always have always will" he said lokking in to her eyes

"realy?" she asked he nodded and kissed her they broke the kiss "well i guess i had better introduce you to our son" she bent down eye level to Jacob "Jacob hiney this is you father"

the boy looked up at Roy and hugged his legs "daddy" he exclaimed Roy bewnt down and gave him a propper hug

6 MONTHS LATER

6 months later Roy proposed and Raven excepted happily.

the end


End file.
